ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Iuria Wolph
Iuria Wolph is a non-playable character in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen, and an optional recruitable character in Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together (PSP). She is the younger sister of Canopus. Story ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen A Sister's Plea Inside a hidden Roshfel Temple, Iuria told Destin Faroda of the clash of ideals that led to Canopus and Gilbald parting ways. She knew that Destin could defeat Gilbald, but death was probably what Gilbald wanted because he felt he had thrown away his beliefs by surrendering to the Empire. Iuria knew that her brother was aware of how Gilbald felt, and the reasons behind his actions. She pleaded with Destin to save both Canopus and Gilbald and gave him the Wing of Victory to help rekindle Canopus' pride. Helping Hand With Canopus and Gilbald saved, Iuria was determined to help the rebellion and flew to Shangrila where the rebels were battling the Empire on the Sky Island. There, she gave the Canopus a valuable Vitality Potion in hopes that it would help. Aftermath When the war was over, Iuria searched for Gilbald but by the time she caught up to Canopus, Gilbald had already left. However, she knew that she would see him again someday. Warren Report ''The Songstress Iuria Iuria Wolph. Age 18. A Xenobian from the city of Peshaval in Charlom. She is sister to Canopus. A songstress of renown, her voice is said to soothe the hearts of all who hear it. Winged womenfolk are seldom seen in public, but Iuria seems fond of attention. She was possessed by Sirene when waylaid by pirates en route to Valeria to find her brother Canopus. She brought death upon Omish with her songs, but the curse was broken by Denam. Returning to her old self, she joined the Order of _____. Recruitment ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Available on all routes Iuria's recruitment is the final reward for clearing CODA 1, however Gildas must be in the party first; it doesn't matter if he's listed as dead in the Warren Report -as it's the case in Neutral CODA- so long as he's available in the party. First read about "The Songstress of Omish" in the Warren Report, then go to Port Omish. The following battle is virtually impossible to win, instead focus on surviving as a conversation between Denam, Gildas and Canopus develops. Each time, pick the choices than focus on peace and responsibility until Denam suggests a retreat. After fleeing, the Pirate's Graveyard will be closed. Read the Warren Report entry "Iuria's Requiem," leave the Warren Report, then go back and read "Iuria's Secret" and the Pirate's Graveyard should be reopened. Fight your way through to the eleventh map, "Into the Darkness." Defeat the Wicce Sirene, final boss of the CODA 1, and Iuria will join you. Overview ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Iuria is one of the four post-game characters, but her relatively simple recruitment, rounded stats, flight-type movement, good RT and two unique classes make her an useful adittion to the party. Her unique class, Songstress, is an overly-specialized supportive class. While most Song skills are situational, Ardent Conga is extremely useful with mage teams as it grants MP Heal and Spellcraft '''in a single turn to adjacent allies; coupled with '''Echoing Voice, Resonant Voice, and strategic positioning, she can keep the party buffed for the entirety of the battle. Sadly, this class suffers from lack of utility or effective means of combat, poor range and weak defenses, making it more of a liability in combat. On the other hand she, along with Deneb and the Phoraena sisters, are the only characters capable of classing into Shaman, a great specialized mage. Deneb has her Wicce class, and the Phoraena sisters cover four of the game's elements, leaving Iuria to choose between Lighting and Ice Magic, both great elemental schools. While Iuria has even stats compared to other mages, it's nothing that cannot be rectified with tarot cards and food, and her superior movement gives her an edge spellcasters tend to lack. Interestingly, she cannot class into Vartan like other Winged units. Keep in mind that Oracle's Marks '''are hard to come by and require going through the Six Temples subquest to obtain copies of, so get all the skills needed before reclassing; '''Songstress's Marks are awarded after recruiting Iuria, and extras can be bought from Deneb's Shop, same as Songs reagents. See the Songstress and Shaman pages for class specifics. Trivia *According to this Q&A... **Canopus and Iuria are half-siblings born of different mothers. **Her romantic interest in Gilbald has been discarded from canon. **Her measurements are B86-W59-H85 according to Matsuno, and B92-W63-H90 according to Masao. Localization External Links * Character Recruitment FAQ by MegatenYosi Category:Let Us Cling Together - Characters Category:The March of the Black Queen - Classes Category:Recurring Characters